Learning What a Pause Button is
by Neko-sama91
Summary: Join Alanna and her gamer friend Alexander, two hanyous, on a world wind adventure in finding out how to use a pause button.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story except for the characters and the plot-line. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

'The money wasted here is crazy' she thought while examining the room again.

This poorly decorated bachelor pad was over flowing with collectible EVERYTHING. Even better, it smelled like their rapidly cooling Chinese take-out.

'However I am quite fond of this particular collectible' she thought with a smile as she nuzzled the 3 foot stuffed Pikachu. "Pika, Pikaaah" she imitated while holding it in the air with both her hands and feet.

"You're really cute when you do that" said her zombified couch comrade who hasn't said a blessed thing to her for over 35 minutes.

"You say that like I wasn't cute before" she huffed out and abandoned her cuddly friend.

"Alanna you're clad in leather and knee high boots, 'cute' wasn't the word that came to mind when you walked into my apartment today" he said in a monotone voice as he kept his eyes glued to the television screen.

Alanna huffed again and threw the Pikachu at him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Alanna come on! You could have got me shot. I would like to not get picked off again this mission, thank you very much" he exclaimed while tossing the Pikachu back at her, yet still not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Come on Alex, you act like that game doesn't have a pause button" Alanna said with her ears flicking in annoyance.

"Of course it has a pause button, but the whole point is to not push it" Alex said with a chuckle.

Alanna let out a lengthy sigh as she clunked her boots onto the coffee table and crossed her legs. She took another look at her outfit. It wasn't anything special. Her same old petite, military grade, knee high, pole climbers that laced up, a pair of black leather pants (custom made to accommodate her tail), and a white opaque tank top with inch thick straps. Alanna placed her entwined fingers behind her head and stretched out a bit on the couch. The sound of cartilage popping was definitely a sign that she needed to get off this couch.

"So let me get this straight… you invited me over to watch you play video games?" Alanna said with little enthusiasm as she gazed at the ceiling.

"Oh my bad Alanna…" he said as he leaned forward to what looked like an attempt to turn the X-Box off.

Her ears perked, her tail flicked, her eyes glazed, her heart sped up.

'Yay! Yay! Yay! Were gonna' go outside!' she thought as she watched Alex in his new mission and wanting to bounce up and down with joy.

"…Did you want me to put it on two players?" he said while pulling a second controller from on top of the X-Box.

Alanna slumped into the couch and closed her eyes.

'Good feeling gone… I want to go swimming…' she thought as she let out a girthy 'uhh' full of all her frustrations towards her canine companion. "Baka Inu" was all she could get out as she stared daggers at Alex and crossed her arms.

The chuckle that came from Alex made the hair on the back of her neck stand and her pupils slit out of pure wrath. At that moment Alanna stood, removed her chained wallet, and abruptly threw her wallet and phone on the coffee table.

'_Punish. Punish him Alanna. Do it! Teach that filthy dog that we do not get ignored._' A feline voice in the back of her head commanded.

'Looks like my youkai is making an appearance today' she thought while rolling her eyes. 'Well hate to disappoint'

At that last thought she crossed over to Alex, shoved something in his left palm, and curled his fingers around it.

"I think I got a two player game you might be interested in." was all she said before walking down the corridor.

As the game went into a plot line video Alex looked down at his left hand curiously. Once seeing the item in hand his pupils dilated and he quickly looked up to the corridor Alanna just disappeared down. A smile wound its way up his face exposing his razor sharp fangs. When the game started up again Alex stood, pressed pause on the controller, and then threw it down on the couch. Following the spunky Tora's scent he quickly came upon the door to his room. On the edge of his bed was Alanna wearing the boots, the pants, and a white lace bra staring at him with shiny predatory eyes in the dark.

"Keep the boots on" Alex said while removing his shirt and walking over to her.

"Why?" she asked confused as he climbed on top of her.

"Because if this is a game I want you to be Lora Croft" he said while his nostrils flared as he took in her scent at the base of her neck.

"If you want the pants off the boots come off too. Package deal." She said smiling at the way his ears flicked when her breath ran across them.

Alex sat up suddenly with a grin of pure joy.

"You mean I get to finally see if you actually have feet?" he asked as Alanna couldn't help the fit of giggles she went into.

"Yes, yes you do" she said while wiping tears away.

"Definitely pause button worthy" he practically purred as he pushed her completely onto her back.

…

"Stop! Stop! Ugh… I'm gonna'-Oh my god!" Alanna panted out of breath.

"Is this why you always wear boots?" Alex chuckled while still holding her one foot in his hand.

"Maybe" she responded.

"Gotta' be honest, I didn't think the stripes went all the way down your legs" he said with an evil smile "Now say uncle!" he commanded as he started his assault on her foot again.

Alanna started giggling and thrashing about again while trying to wrench her leg out of Alex's iron grip. He was sitting on her other leg so she couldn't kick him in the jaw like she oh so wanted to right now. Just then Alex's door opened leaving Alanna in nothing but one of his shirts and Alex in his boxers.

"Tori!" they both exclaimed and threw their arms into the air.

"What the fuck are you two dicking around for? Tournament starts in 30 minutes!" the irate phoenix said as if the world was about to end.

"Oh shit!" Alex gasped as he stumbled off the bed.

"Oh shits right dude. Now get some pants on. I need my sniper ready to plant a hot holla' point into the head of every enemy." Tori yelped as she practically ran back into the living room.

Alanna rolled over onto her side and blew her bangs out of her eyes with a swift pass of air.

"So much for a pause button."

~Fin~

**A/N:** When I get around to it I'll make a Photobucket so you all can see what my image of my characters are. I'll post the link to both this, my previous story, and my profile once created. Thank you for reading and I hope you review.

***Update 6/24/2011: **Heres the link - http : / s1205 . photobucket . com /albums /bb435 /nekosama91 /The%20Crew / (remove the spaces)


End file.
